


Pie

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

 

 

“Pie.”

“Dean.”

“Pie, Sammy.”

Sam tried to remember that he was talking to a grown man and not a five year old.  “We’ve been on this hunt for three days and we still haven’t tracked the ghost.”

“Did you know the place across the street started out as a chicken restaurant?”

“What?”

Dean knew his weakness for fried chicken.  It was comfort food, something Bobby and Pastor Jim had started and it had followed him all the way to Stanford.   

“Fine, we’ll eat at Knott’s.”

Dean kissed Sam’s temple as he wrapped an arm over his shoulder.  “That’s my boy.”

 


End file.
